


Autoerotic

by chicating



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely man's unattended death makes Tim wonder about his expanded horizons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autoerotic

It was not Tim's first such case. It was not the first one this year. Just a slight, presumably lonely man in a ridiculous rubber suit looking for a literal last gasp of pleasure.   
Things like that still rattled Bayliss, but he fought hard not to show it.  
"Are we done?" Frank asked. "I mean, sad as this is, it's clearly no mystery."

Tim rubbed his chin. "Yes, but it's sad isn't it. Him having to go through this alone. If he'd reached out there could be a whole scene to support him."

"How do you know that?" Frank said, clearly taken aback.

"The internet...I'm just taking your advice, Frank. Trying to widen my perspective."

"Well, great. Carry on. Feel free to keep your research to yourself, though."  
"How would you like to die, Frank?"

 

"Don't ask me, Bayliss. I'm still hoping to find a loophole, somewhere."

"Munch said he wanted to die having sex like John Garfield."

"Did you expect him to say something else? By the way, that might actually be an urban legend."

"Don't tell John--he'll be crushed.What did Kay say?"

"She said she wanted to live so long and so well that it will be like getting into bed after a hard day."

"I could see that. Far in the future, though."  
"Not like this poor bastard, though." Tim said.


End file.
